This invention relates to clothing and more particularly to a hat or cap (both for convenience referred to herein as a cap) adapted to provide greater comfort by regulating the temperature of the head of the wearer.
Attempts have been made to provide comfort under extreme conditions of heat or cold by furnishing a cap or hat that is capable of either cooling or heating the head of a person wearing the cap. Prior hats or caps of this kind have not been entirely satisfactory. Some are ineffective in providing adequate heating or cooling. In addition, a cap can easily be soiled with perspiration during hot weather. Besides being ineffective in operation, some prior products are not durable or are expensive to produce.
In view of these and other shortcomings of the prior art it is the general objective to provide an improved cap having a temperature regulating element that is removable, washable and highly effective in cooling or heating to provide comfort for the user as well as being able to absorb perspiration. It is a more specific object to provide evaporative cooling of the top of the head while at the same time providing a highly effective way of absorbing perspiration particularly in the region of the forehead.
A further objective is to provide a way of accommodating a heating element for heating the top of the head during cold weather while still permitting cooling in warm weather.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.